Somewhere only we know
by CynnieD
Summary: So why don't we go Somewhere only we know? . . . Nordic 5 Human Au


_**I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

 _ **Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_  
 _ **6 years old**_  
"Wait up Matthias!"  
"Ha! I wait for no one!"  
"Seriously! Slow down you idiot!"  
Three boys bounded down a muddy path. Their rain coats flapping as they headed deeper into the woods near their home. The trio's laughter filled the air while they darted through the dense forest.  
"HA! How about you two run faster! Seriously, Lukas! Berwald! Run faster!"  
The three ran until they came to a clearing where a large tree had fallen. The spiky haired Matthias sprinted for it with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Once on top of the wet log he claimed that he was the King of the North and that the other two boys should bow down to his awesomeness.  
The other two obviously not buying what he was selling, both ran towards Matthias and pushed him off of the log and onto the muddy ground. But by "accident" Matthias pulled Lukas and Berwald down with him. Even though the trio was now covered in mud they continued to play and roughhouse around, and on top of the log. They only started to care about the mud when their mothers started to nag about it when they got back to Lukas' house.

 _ **I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

 _ **Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_  
 _ **8 years old**_  
Lukas, Berwald, Matthias, and Lukas' four year old brother, Emil, were messing around the now rotting log the older three found two years ago. The boys were happily playing tag before the youngest stepped on a piece of the log that was unsteady, which resulted in Emil face planting on the other side. After getting up and claiming he was okay (( Even though he had a slight glassy look in his eyes)) something else caught the young boy's attention. The thing also caught the other three's eyes too. Well, it wasn't a thing it was a person. A boy about the same age as the older three. The boy noticed that they noticed him and ducked behind the bush he was behind.  
"Who are you?" asked Berwald. The boy cautiously got out from behind the bush and started to walk towards them.  
"My name Tino. And I was just wondering if I could play with you guys." Tino asked. Almost like he was practising that line a bunch of times before. But none the less Matthias got excited. And when he get's excited he gets hyper and when he gets hyper he gets a tad bit crazy.  
"Awesome! Let's play hide and seek! I'll be it first! You guys have sixty seconds, starting ... NOW!" Once Matthias called it the other four were off.

After the sixty seconds were up Tino still didn't have a spot and he could hear Matthias' footsteps getting closer. He frantically searched for a decent spot before he was pulled from his position to behind a fairly large tree. Still slightly in panic mode, Tino tried to scream, but it was cut off when someone's hand clamped over his mouth.  
He turned around to find Berwald with his finger in front of his mouth. The smaller boy was about to ask something before Berwald pulled him down with him, making sure his hand was still over Tino's mouth. Tino struggled a bit before he went limp (( What was this guy's problem?)). The lilac eyed boy tried to get out of Berwald's vice like grip but, ceased when he heard Matthias' footsteps right in front of them. The two would've been spotted if it wasn't for Berwald's green hoodie. Berwald was large enough to be able to cover all of Tino and still stay hidden.  
The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Matthias had given up and told the duo to come out of hiding. When they did, Matthias claimed how it was really hard to find anyone in these woods and that they should try being the seeker. To accommodate they each tried being seeker, it was pretty hard but not that hard.  
The five continued to play around for hours . They ended up falling asleep in the clearing near the rotting log while stargazing. Thankfully, their mothers found them a few minutes after they knocked out and took them home.

 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**_  
 _ **15 years old**_  
It's been seven years since Tino joined their little group and now with the older four heading into their second year of high school, they have been too "busy" to do anything with eleven year old Emil. Since the beginning of the summer, Emil has been trying to get the five of them outside and into the woods near his house. But, they have always said that they had to do something (( Even though Emil has seen them on their phones thirty minutes after. )). They all have their usual excuses, Matthias has to do something with his girlfriend, Tino has to help his mom with cleaning, Berwald somehow always has work, and his own brother says that he has to do something for school next year. It sucks being the youngest. He could go over to that Asian kid's house. Or was he white? Maybe he's both? Either way Leon doesn't like going into the woods. Ugh. Or he could just play video games alone. Yeah, that's what he'll do. Just like yesterday.

 _ **Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_  
 _ **19 years old**_  
"Come on Emil, Let's go!"  
"I don't understand why we have to go here."  
"Because little brother, we haven't been here since before high school."  
"Who's fault is THAT! Ugh, please let's not. Berwald, help me out here!"  
"I think it'll be nice."  
"Thanks a lot Ber!"  
"Oh, come on Emil, we've been at university for a year. We all need a little nostalgia!"  
"You too Tino!? Ugh, fine!"  
"I don't know why you're only agreeing now, Emil. We already dragged you all the way here."  
"You know what Matthias... I have no come back for that."  
"HA HA! I knew I would best you some day! Who knew it would take fifteen years?"  
"All of us did, Matthias. Berwald thought it would take twenty-five."  
"You're not serious are you Luk?"  
"Seriously."  
"You guys really think I'm that dumb?"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"No need to be nice Tino."  
"Guys, Matthias is smart in his own way."  
"And by smart you mean dumb."  
"EMIL!"  
"What! We were all thinking it!"  
"You guys are so mean to m- GUYS LOOK! The old log is still here!"  
"And by still here you mean it's basically been absorbed by the earth, then yeah it's still here."  
"Don't be so pessimistic Lukas."  
"Just sayn'!"  
"Hey guys how about an old-fashioned game of hide and seek? I'll be it!"  
"Okay"  
"Let's do it!'  
"Sure."  
"Fine."  
"You guys have sixty seconds, starting ... NOW!"

 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?**_  
 _ **36 years old**_  
The five boys are now all grown up. Well, their older not necessarily grown up. They still bicker amongst themselves when they bring their kids to see each other. Like now. They have all brought their kids to Lukas and Emil's old house to visit their grandmas. But with all the mothers gossiping with one another the kids have nothing to do. So naturally they go to their dads for entertainment. That's when Berwald suggested the nearby forest . Their eyes lit up, the kids raced to get their rain boots and coats on while the others wanting to stay with their daddies. And with a quick goodbye the three were off.  
"Heh, doesn't that scene seem familiar?" Matthias joked. Berwald and Lukas chuckled at the other's joke.  
 _ **Ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah  
**_"Wait up Eric!"  
"Ha! I wait for no one!"  
"Seriously! Slow down you idiot!"  
"HA! How about you two run faster! Seriously, Ellevine! Lina! Run faster!"  
 _ **This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?**_


End file.
